Recovery
by MissyNoir
Summary: Drabble request for Pinkie Pie on MSPARP after a long conversation about Adventure Time. Prompt given: What if the Ice King got his memory back? SHORT STORIES WILL BE ADDED ONTO THIS.
1. It all comes back

The crown had been missing for days, but it was no accident. No no no, it was not stolen. It was merely put away.

Simon Petrikov, now known as the Ice King, sat on his throne bored with a penguin in lap. Earlier he had been shifting through his "The Past" room and found some interesting notes. Usually he would not bother with them, for most confused him and only seemed to bring up sadness which he could not place, and would let them be. Not today. These notes were on his crown and had many a scribbles about something important that would happen if the crown was out of his very grasp for a certain period of time. He was confused by this, but it seemed interesting enough. It was mostly curiosity that drove him, maybe it was a spectacular trick the crown would preform!

He decided that the only way to find out would be to try the trick for himself, even if it may cause danger. He did not care, as long as he found out more about his crown which still remained a mystery to him. "Oh Gunter, how much longer do you think I'll have to wait?" The lonely old king sighed, petting his pet penguin. A familiar squawk was what he was met with.

"I know it said a week Gunter! How long has it been, six, six and a half days come on don't leave me hanging." He commented, waving his left hand around dramatically. The penguin squawked once more, wiggling it's own pair of wings around.

"Maybe you're right. It might take some more time. This still sucks, being with magic is boooring." He sighed, looking down at the penguin on his lap. "Gunter, do you mind getting me some medicine or something? I have a crazy headache."

Gunter looked up, head turning slightly and squawking.

"Try and find some from a store. You can walk." He waved his hand off dismissivly, earning a unappreciative squawk from the penguin. "Don't talk back to me Gunter!"

Once the penguin was gone, The Ice King stood up and started to pace. "Stupid penguin, always sassing me." He paced and paced, trying to keep his mind occupied. "How long until this wo-" He suddenly stopped mid stride. His mind began to cloud, yet it became clearer. It was a feeling of falling and speed and it unerved him. The feeling became stronger and with each passing second images began to appear in his mind. All these images were so forgien yet so familiar. Along with these images came rushes of emotion, emotion that like the images was so unique yet so familiar all at once.

He gripped his head, and was beginning to ache even more when suddenly the pain stopped. He bolted upright a scream threatening to tear from him. Suddenly everything was so clear, so amazingly clear he had trouble believing it was not a dream. He shaked horribly, triyng to figure out what he had just gone through. He tried to find words but could not. All he knew was that he suddenly knew everything, he suddenly realized that he was himself.

"I am Simon.." He whispered, closing his eyes. It felt good to say those three words, he had said them before sure, but he had never believed them, felt them in his heart when he said them. He had only repeated what he had heard like an obedient parrot. "I am Simon!" He said more confidently, standing up tall. He repeated the phrase, becoming more confident with each remark. "Yes! Yes it worked! I'm free!" He looked down to his broken wizard form. "Almost. Almost free." He sighed, striding towards the lone window in the grand room. "Now, what do I need to do next?"


	2. Road to Recovery

A few days had passed, and his mind was not made up. The former Ice King looked at himself int he mirror. "Oh Gunter, should I wait?" He sighed as he looked into the mirror. He was beginning o revert back to his Human form, and his voice was starting to change too. Unlike his former nails on a chalkboard screech that controlled his voice, it was starting to become more soft and strong. He even changed into some more form fitting clothes, they slightly resembled his old clothes. It made him uneasy, and also made him feel more secure. It made him less like the insane old king, and more like the reliable professor he used to be.

The penguin squawked, flopping on his side.

"I don't know why I even rely on you. I need real advice you stupid bird!" He tried to remain calm, but was finding it hard. He was in a crisis, he knew he had to reveal himself soon. He had been pondering it for days. Once he does go out, who shall he go to first? The only person he knew who would be able to handle the situation well was Princess Bubblegum. She was smart, and would also be able to help him through the process. He had also thought of going to Marcline, but he knew she was still a sensitive young woman and suddenly going to her and saying he recovered his memories would drive her into a fit. Of course not going to her first would do the same thing, but it would be driven more out of anger. He could make her understand later.

He was starting to panic though, he knew that he had secluded himself for two weeks and that was enough to rouse the suspicions of the two heroes and enough reason for them to look for him. Trying to explain to them would be hard, and would only land him in trouble. He would rather avoid all of this but it was unavoidable by this point.

"This is quite the mess Gunter." He said, turning towards the penguin. "I'll get us through this, don't worry."

"Squawk!" The penguin responded, flapping it's arms.

"Right!" He walked out into his main hall, back towards the all too familiar window. "You know, I am thankful for the crown."

The penguin waddled up to him, giving a confused squawk in return.

"Well, I never would have survived the war. I never would have met Marciline."

"Squawk."

"Yes I do have regrets. I hurt Betty, and now she's dead. I even hurt Marciline more than I could ever hope to think of. I hurt so many people, all thanks to the crown." He looked out towards the horizon, the sun high in the sky. "I should go. We are low on supplies. Watch the castle Gunter." He pointed towards the penguin, and walked out of the castle.

The cold air of the outside hit him hard, that is harder than normal. He had forgotten that the crown had also given him incredible cold tolerance. He had basically forgotten what being cold felt like. As much as it chilled him to his very core he enjoyed it. It made him feel more human. "On the bright side it is a wonderful day!"

He walked for hours, finally coming out of the kingdom. Another thing he had forgotten was how long it took to get to places simply by walking. Trying to become Human again was a pain, but he never wanted to become insane again. As much as ignorance is bliss, he loved the feeling of being sane. His mind was finally clear, after hundreds of years.

One thing he realized now was that before he got supplies, he needed help. He silently cursed to himself as he realized it was the point of no return. He though about what to do, and decided it was time to finally decide. He decided to go to Princess Bubblegum. Sure, it would be an awkward thing to do but she was smart, she was a fellow scientist. She would understand and know what to do, hopefully.

The Candy Kingdom was soon in sight. He hurried. All at once all the panic that had been brewing in his head for days had finally come bubbling up. He had to hurry, he realized that not all of his mind was together yet and if he did not try to get help to sort it out he would rot in his own castle.

"Almost..there!" He ran, out of breath as he came up to the castle doors. He knocked as hard as he could. "Princess!" He yelled, his voice still having remains of the former screech and scratch that formerly dominated his voice. "Princess open up!"

"What is it I-" Princess Bubblegum open the door and stopped speaking. Her mouth was agape, and she look over the men before her. "Come in." Her tone serious, she led him inside. Simon nodded his head in respect. They both walked, ending up in a room higher up in the castle. It had a table in the middle, with chairs on either side. Despite the room being bright and cheery, Simon was sure it was used for interrogation.

"What happened?" She sat down, motioning for Simon to sit across from her. He did.

"I've cured myself, for the most part. I need help Princess."

"And why would I do that? Wait. what do you mean cured?"

"Well, I trust you. You are a scientist, you understand things. I'm broken still. The crown's curse, I found out how to break it for the most part."

Bubblegum listened in awe. If she was honest with herself, she never really knew about Simon being cursed. She never even knew he was human! It more more obvious now as she looked at him. His skin was turning less blue, and into a more brownish colour, his nose was retreating and his snow white hair has been trimmed and light splotches of brown where beginning to show. She also noticed how he was wearing broken glasses, and was without his all too familiar crown. It almost disturbed her how little she knew. She was supposed to know about everyone around her, and she thought by now she knew everything about the Ice King. She missed most of what she knew by a long shit. "How long did it take you to get here?"

"About 4 hours. I have been trying to decide if I should come or not for days. Gunter is no help, stupid penguin can't do anything on his own. I bet my stuff will be destroyed when I get back."

"Do you still have the crown?"

"Yes, but I do not want to risk touching it. Even being near it affects me."

"Wait, you just have to be near it?"

"After hundreds of years under it's influence, yes. First time wearers will take time to adjust. But it takes control of you quickly."

"May I have it to study?"

Simon bolted up, semi-sharp teeth bared and fury in his eyes. "YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY CROWN!" He screeched, suddenly sitting back down again. "I'm sorry, yes take it. Make sure you figure out how to cure me."

"Won't you die?"

"No, I was only in my early thirties when I put it on. It ceased my aging. I have about 30 more at least before I die."

Princess Bubblegum suddenly sat up, smile on her face. "Simon! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You can teach me about humans! The only other human I have found is Finn, and he's just a kid! You, You know about humans! You've been around since…"

"Before the war."

"Before the war! You are perfectly able to teach the citizens about pre-war culture! You can even host classes!"

"No. I will gladly help through writing and all of my post-war notes but I will not go into public."

"Why not?" At this, Simon raised his eyebrow and gave an unamused look. The Princess caught on quickly and apologized. She was overwhelmed with excitement Now that she learned that the Ice King-whoops, Simon-, was a pre-war human she would be able to learn all about society, and finally be able to understand her sciences better. Maybe if she helped him finally piece himself back together he would be more willing to help her!

"Simon, I do have a question. What was with you kidnapping Princess's? You seem really relaxed now."

"Oh, It's….something that I don't like to talk about."

"Admitting is one more step towards recovery!" She smiled hopefully, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Well I used to have a wife. I was with her when I got the crown. When I put it on, the first episode happened. She left me for fear of her safety. I don't blame her I went insane quickly." She sighed, frowning. "She was my Princess, my everything. It hurts to know that now that I am finally cured, she is long dead." He frown deepened, and his voice cracked as he finished his sentence.

Oh. Bubblegum had no words. It explained a lot of things though, the crown has twisted his loneliness into a horrible obsession for one. She added another note into her mind about the crown. She realized that this was a thing that needed to be studied, for no other crowns of power demented the wearer.

"I'll get Finn and Jake to go get the crown." She said, emotions mixing between excitement and pity.

"We should go get tests ready. You will need to be prepared." Simon said, standing up.

"I'll lead you to the laboratory."


End file.
